Anjos
by Saky-Moon
Summary: Por que o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconheçe...[Sasuke e Sakura]
1. Emprego

**Anjos**

**Resumo:** Sakura é uma garota que sofreu demais no passado, e agora faz de tudo para viver bem, Sasuke entra na vida de Sakura causando várias confusões para Sakura e até para ele SasuSaku e outrosUA

**Casais: **Centralizado em Sasuke e Sakura, Outros: Naruto e Hinata, Ino e Gaara...

'Fala'

-Ação-

Narração

"Pensamento"

_Música, Flash Back e telefone_

_**(Tradução da música)**_

(Comentários da autora)

Boa leitura! (eu espero)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 1: Emprego**

_Like a warm summer day_

_**(Como um dia de verão morno)**_

_Like a warm day in May_

_**(Como um dia morno em maio)**_

_Babe, you make me feel so hot_

_**(Bebê, você me faz sentir tão quente)**_

"Aqui estou eu...

Mais uma noite mal dormida

Por que eu levo isso tão a sério?

Foi apenas uma ocasião passageira

Porem dói na minha alma"

_Like a small butterfly_

_**(Como uma borboleta pequena)**_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_**(Como um pássaro no céu)**_

_Feels like a star that I'm not_

**(Tatos como uma estrela que eu não sou)**

"Muitas pessoas me aconselharam várias coisas, algumas com nexo outra sem nexo...

Nenhuma funcionou comigo

Eu gostaria de saber o que meus pais pensam de mim agora..."

_You tell me things that I never knew_

_**(Você me conta coisas que eu nunca soube)**_

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_**(Assim o que eu sou suposto para fazer?)**_

_Running around like a little kid_

_**(Correndo ao redor como uma pequena criança)**_

_One Two Three and I'm here here here_

**(Um, dois, três e eu estou aqui aqui aqui)**

"Devem pensar que eu sou uma menina mimada que só faz chorar...

A partir de agora eu vou parar de pensar em desgraças e fazer minha vida

Acho que é isso que me falta

Vou arrumar um emprego

Vou comprar uma casa

Um animal de estimação talvez…

E quem sabe um dia eu ache o amor da minha vida!"

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I_

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

"Isso! Vou arrumar um emprego agora!"

_Like a small paradise_

_**(Como um paraíso pequeno)**_

_Like a scent of a spice_

_**(Como um cheiro de tempero)**_

_Yes I guess, I understood_

_**(Sim eu adivinho, eu entendi)**_

Sakura se levantou da cama e andou em direção ao banheiro

Despiu-se lentamente e tomou seu banho

Depois que terminou de tomar banho desceu as escadas e tomou um rápido café-da-manhã, e partiu a procura de um emprego.

_Like a flower so sweet_

_**(Como uma flor tão doce)**_

_Like a lover of me_

_**(Como uma amante de mim)**_

_Boy you make me feel so good_

_**(Menino, você faz eu me sentir tão bem)**_

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas em direção a agência de empregos, alguns minutos depois, entrou na agência e entrou na fila

Quando chegou sua vez, Sakura tinha duas opções:

Trabalhar em uma lanchonete ou em um bar

Ela escolheu a lanchonete

'Pode começar hoje' – falou a moça do caixa

'Muito Obrigada' – Sakura agradeceu

_You tell me things that I never knew_

_**(Você me conta coisas que eu nunca soube)**_

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_**(Assim o que eu sou suposto para fazer?)**_

_Running around like a little kid_

_**(Correndo ao redor como uma pequena criança)**_

_One Two Three and I'm here here here_

_**(Um, dois, três e eu estou aqui aqui aqui)**_

'Com licença, aqui é a lanchonete Clover?' – perguntou Sakura abrindo a porta

'Sí! Por favor, entre la muchacha' – Falou a balconista

'O que?' – perguntou Sakura olhando a mulher – 'Ah... Você fala espanhol... '

'Não, eu só queria saber se você fala várias linguas' - falou a balconista limpando um copo

'Ah eu sei falar algumas...' – Respondeu Sakura

'Hum, você é Haruno Sakura certo?' – perguntou a balconista já depositando o copo no armário

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I_

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

'Certo, você se chama?' – perguntou Sakura olhando a balconista

'Hyuuga Hinata' – respondeu a mulher

'Hinata-chan, onde eu vou trabalhar?' – perguntou Sakura

'Siga aquele corredor no final tem uma porta' – falou Hinata apontando um corredor – 'Lá que você resolverá!'

'Muito obrigada' – respondeu Sakura caminhando até o corredor

'De nada!' – Hinata voltou a trabalhar

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I_

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

Sakura andou até chegar à porta

Bateu uma vez... Ninguém respondeu

Bateu outra vez... Nada novamente

Bateu pela terceira vez... Ouviu uma voz resmungando

Bateu pela quarta e ultima vez... Alguém abriu a porta com força

'O que foi?' – perguntou o homem

'Bem... Eu vim aqui pra saber onde eu vou trabalhar' – falou Sakura olhando o homem: Estava com cara de quem estava mal

'Entra' – falou o homem fechando a porta depois que Sakura passou

'O que você tem?' – perguntou Sakura

'Só uma dor de cabeça' – respondeu o homem

'Não vai tomar remédio?' – perguntou Sakura

'Não quero...' – o homem falou

'Er... "GROSSO!" Então onde eu vou trabalhar?' – perguntou se controlado para não o mandar aprender a ser educado

O homem mexeu em vários papeis até que tirou um que tinha várias coisas escritas e um lugar para uma assinatura

'Pega' – ele praticamente jogou o papel

'Obrigada' – Sakura agradeceu e recebeu um hunf de volta

Sakura leu o papel atentamente e assinou

'Ótimo agora você trabalha pra mim' – falou o homem guardando o papel

'Secretária?' – perugntou Sakura

'Sim Haruno' – respondeu o homem

'Qual seu nome?' – perguntou ela

'Uchiha Sasuke...'

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky_

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I_

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta ridículo eu sei

É a primeira fic que eu faço desses dois

Ta horrível

Bua XD

O outro capitulo será melhor!

De qualquer forma se vocês gostaram (quase impossível) deixem review!

E se não gostaram deixem reviews pra me mandar aprender a escrever XD

Obrigada a todos!


	2. Uma pedra no caminho!

**Anjos**

**Capitulo 2: Uma pedra no caminho!**

- 'Então, Uchiha, vai precisar de mim agora?'

- 'Não Sakura pode ir, mas 18:00 eu vou te chamar!'

- 'Fazer o que?'

Sakura saiu do escritório e caminhou até o balcão onde Hinata estava atendendo um grupo de clientes.

- 'Ahn... Hinata... ' – Sakura colocou o indicador sob a boca (tipo quando alguém fala pra você não falar, mas a intenção foi demonstrar vergonha por atrapalhar)

- 'Ahhh? Sakura! Senta aí!' – Falou Hinata sorrindo apontando um banco desocupado

- 'Obrigada' – Sakura agradeceu e se sentou no banco

- 'Ei quem é essa?' – perguntou uma menina

- 'Essa é Haruno Sakura, vai trabalhar aqui! A propósito o Sasuke deixou você em que cargo?' – perguntou Hinata sentada do outro lado do balcão

- 'Secretária dele' – Sakura sorriu

- 'ÓÓÓÓ que sortuda!' – falou outra mulher

Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada, afinal não conhecia toda aquela gente, e eles já estavam falando um monte de coisas sobre elas.

- 'Ei seus trouxas, tão deixando ela encabulada!' – falou uma mulher

- 'Vou apresentar... Essas aqui são: Tenten e Temari E esses meninos: Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto e Sai' – falou Hinata apontando para cada um.

- 'É um prazer conhecer vocês!' – falou Sakura

- 'Nós que temos a sorte' – falou Tenten

Do nada Tenten, Temari e Hinata se levantam e todas juntas pegam nas mãos de Sakura, e gritam todas juntas:

- 'VAMOS VER SUA ROUPA!' – gritaram as três

- 'Ei...' – falou Shikamaru no seu tom preguiçoso

- 'O que?' – perguntou Temari

- 'Vão chamar atenção do Sasuke' – falou Gaara

- 'AAAAh...'

Se passaram duas horas e todos já haviam se enturmado, até Sai que estava calado até então se mostrou bem divertido

De repente a voz de Sasuke ecoa o local

- 'SAKURA!'

- 'Ah já volto gente'

- 'Qualquer coisa me chama!' – gritou Sai

- 'Claro!'

- 'Nós também!' – falaram o restante

Sakura sorriu realmente eles eram pessoas maravilhosas, caminhou até a porta da sala de Sasuke e a abriu sem cerimônia.

- 'Chamou?' – ela perguntou

- 'Eu não' – respondeu Sasuke

- 'Então ta...'

Assim que Sakura fechou a porta ela escutou alguém gritar seu nome de novo, abriu a porta violentamente e constatou que Sasuke a olhou com um olhar tipo: O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- 'PARA COM ISSO!' – Sakura berrou

- 'Sakura o que foi?' – perguntou Sai segurando no ombro da garota

- 'N-Nada... S-S...' – Sakura começou a ficar ruborizada: Eles estavam muito próximos

- 'Se não se importam... Vão fazer isso longe de mim' – falou Sasuke frio

- 'Desculpe...' – falaram os dois corados

Sakura voltou para a mesa com os amigos e ficou conversando com eles, falaram de todos os tipos de coisa, até descobriu que Naruto e Hinata eram namorados!

- 'Pa-parem n-não tem graça!' – falou Hinata com vergonha

- 'Que lerdeza! Em um mês de namoro não rolou nem um beijinho mais excitante?' – falou Tenten sorrindo maliciosamente

- 'Ora seus...' – Naruto resmungou

A porta se abriu tão rapidamente como se fechou, revelando uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- 'Onde está Sasuke-kun?' – perguntou Ino

- 'Ino, você sabe que ele não te quer aqui' – falou Hinata

Hinata já estava muito brava com Ino, ela sabia que não podia esta ali, mas sempre aparecia e depois quem levava bronca era a própria Hinata! Que fazia de tudo para ela não passar.

- 'Eu te perguntei?' – perguntou Ino tentando intimidar Hinata

- 'Eu tava a fim de responder' – respondeu Hinata

- 'Não me importa! Eu vou vê-lo!' – falou Ino jogando os cabelos loiros pra trás

- 'Eu vou avisar' – falou Sakura se levantando da mesa

- 'Nem ouse!' – Ino gritou com raiva apontando no rosto de Sakura

Sakura cerrou os olhos, quem ousou apontar para seu rosto? Sakura rapidamente deu um tapa na mão de Ino.

-'Sou secretária dele, se me dá licença' – falou Sakura indo para o corredor.

Ino ficou furiosa, depois direcionou seu olhar para Gaara, e recebeu um olhar frio como presente.

- 'Uchiha?' – Chamou Sakura

A cena que Sakura viu era um tanto estranha:

Sasuke estava dormindo em cima da mesa.

Seu rosto estava tão sereno e calmo, parecia que estava em uma paz total.

- 'Acho que precisa descansar' – falou Sakura para si mesma e fechou a porta

- 'Já avisou!' – falou Ino

Mal deu tempo para Sakura dizer que não e Ino quase quebrou a porta, por que abriu com muita força, Sasuke deu um pulo da cadeira e fitou Ino MUITO irritado.

- 'Que droga Ino! Já falei pra você não vir aqui! A HInata vai já perder um pouco do salário!' – Sasuke gritou irritado

- 'Ela não quis me deixar entrar! E uma garota de ultima classe tentou me parar também!' – Ino reclamou fechando a porta da sala

Sakura apareceu na recepção com uma cara assim: u.u"

Todos olharam para ela

- 'O que foi?' – perguntaram eles

- 'Vai sobrar pra genteee' – Sakura choramingou apontando para Hinata e depois para ela mesma

- 'Eu sabiaaaaaaaaaaaa...' – Hinata reclamou

Dava pra ouvir os gritos de indignação de Ino lá da frente do restaurante e os de Sasuke, mostrando muita irritação. Resultado: Todos foram até a porta para ouvir o que os dois falavam, exceto Gaara, que ficou sentado na mesa.

Sakura abriu a porta e Ino e Sasuke olharam pra ela

- 'Desculpem... Interromper... ' – Sakura falou um pouco corada, Ino estava apoiada na cadeira de Sasuke quase o beijando.

Ino pegou a bolsa e saiu do restaurante muito irritada, Sasuke brigou com Sakura 5 vezes:

Não ficou na sala dele

Ficou conversando

Não impediu a Ino

Levou todo mundo pra ver o mico que ele estava passando

Devia ter arrancado Ino do restaurante

Já havia ficado muito tarde e todos tinham ido para suas casas, menos Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam terminando uns relatórios.

- 'Terminamos, já podemos ir' – falou Sasuke

- 'Graças a deus! Nunca pensei que isso fosse demorar tanto!' – Sakura reclamou

- 'Ta dizendo que minha companhia é chata?' – perguntou Sasuke

- 'Estou afirmando!' – falou Sakura

- 'Hunf...' – Sasuke resmungou

Quando eles iam saiu uma chuva torrencial caiu, impossibilitando os dois de saírem do restaurante, eles caminharam até a mesa perto da janela e se sentaram.

- 'Você veio de carro?' – perguntou Sakura

- 'Claro que não, senão eu tava em casa agora' – falou Sasuke como se fosse obvio.

- 'Seu mal educado...' – Sakura reclamou

- 'Ora só... Parece que essa chuva não vai acabar tão cedo! Parece que a senhora vai ter que agüentar a minha companhia' – falou Sasuke sarcástico

- 'Deus me salve! Só falta...' – Sakura ia falar mas de repente tudo ficou escuro

Eles pararam durante 5 minutos

- 'AAA QUE DROGA SÓ FALTAVA FALTAR LUZ!' – Sakura reclamou

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yooo! Sei que não muito boa, mas por enquanto eu to sem inspiração para capítulos maiores!

Olha eu não odeio a Ino, ela vai virar gente boa depois, é que eu preciso da ajuda do lado mal dela XD

Que emoção! Recebi 5 reviews em um cap! Isso me motivou a escrever esse :D

**Reviews:**

**harunoN:** Você acha mesmo? ;-; Muito obrigada! ;) Você ajudou a me dar forças ;D

Pessoa: Claro você não tem

Eu: Cala a boca ú.ú

**Sakura-hime s2: **ÉÉÉ e o Sasuke vai ficar bem exigente depois! Obrigada pela review!

Sasuke: Eu exigente? Sonha garota

Eu: Garota não! Tenho nome ¬¬

**lenneth himura: **Nhuuu muito obrigada ;-; Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês minhas queridas leitores-que-deixam-reviews ;-; buaaa eu adoro vocês viu TT

Sasuke: POXA! Essa aí tem mal gosto até a alma!

Eu: Não entendi…

Sasuke: Sua fic é horrível ¬¬

Eu: SEU MALVADO!

**Yuki-chan:** Sim é verdade, o 1 ficou bem ridículo XD Eu não sabia como fazer.. Espero que este esteja melhor ;D

Sasuke: DEUS OUVIU MINHAS PRECES! ALGUEM AQUI NÃO TEM MAL GOSTO!

Eu: Por Kami-sama esse garoto é doido õõ

**Uchiha Ayu: **Perfeito? Ah não exagera vai XD Eu achei horrível õõ mais sabe como é, muitas vezes a gente acha que tudo que nós fazemos é horrível XD Obrigada pela força -

Sasuke: Não! Até uma Uchiha elogiou isso? Eu me rendo!

Eu: Bem feito ú.ú

Sasuke: Mais ainda ta ruim ¬¬

Eu: Ah dá um desconto vai oo

Sasuke: 10 de desconto ú.ú

Eu: Seu pateta ú.ú

Sasuke: Que garota irritante ¬¬

Até o próximo capitulo!

**Capitulo 3:** **O que fazer na chuva?**


	3. O que fazer na chuva?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Mas, o Sasuke trabalha para mim, e eu sou a prima dele :D

**.:OoO:.**

**Anjos**

**Capitulo 3:** **O que fazer na chuva?**

Uma chuva muito forte caia sobre a cidade, parecia que nunca iria parar de chover, enquanto o casal ficava apenas olhando pela janela.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que Sakura se cansa e levanta.

- 'Tem cozinha aqui?' – Sakura olhou para vários lados

- 'Claro, é um r-e-s-t-a-u-r-a-n-t-e' – Sasuke respondeu sarcástico, passando a olhar Sakura

- _"Esse ignorante_..." 'Onde fica?' – perguntou Sakura se controlando e Sasuke apontou para um corredor pequeno atrás do balcão.

Sakura colocou a mão na parede e andou enquanto tentava ver alguma coisa, só que, Hinata havia deixado algo no chão, e Sakura acabou por tropeçar e ir de encontro com o chão.

Sakura fechou os olhos esperando a dor, só que não veio ao invés sentiu dois braços forte a segurando pela cintura. Ela olhou para trás assustada.

- 'Você é MUITO desastrada... ' – Sasuke a segurava

- 'U-Uchiha...' – Sakura ficou um pouco corada, logo se pos de pé.

- 'O que você quer na cozinha afinal?' – ele perguntou

- 'Ora, com certeza não é uma cama quentinha, pra ver se isso me livra da sua companhia totalmente desnecessária' – Sakura olhou para ele com olhar O-que-você-esperava? – 'Claro que é água ou comida seu bobo'

- _"Como você ousa... Maldita seja a chuva!"_ 'E se não fosse por mim você teria arrebentado essa sua carinha' – ele sorriu e Sakura fechou os punhos, em sinal de irritação.

Eles ficaram se encarando e Sakura soltou um suspiro, se virou e seguiu caminho para a cozinha, e Sasuke ficou curioso para trás.

- _"Ela não respondeu?" _'Ei!' – e correu atrás dela

**.:OoO:.**

Hinata olhava da janela para o relógio, e do relógio para a janela. No fundo estava preocupada com Sakura, afinal, ela estava no restaurante com... SASUKE!

Hinata arregalou os olhos... Para colocar os pensamentos em ordem...

Sakura... Sasuke... Sakura... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sakura... Sakure... Sasuka... NÃO!... Eram só Sakura e Sasuke! Não tinha outro nome! Não tinha NADA COM ELES!

- 'Droga' – praguejou – 'Será que ela está bem?'

Os pensamentos de Hinata foram interrompidos pelo telefone e pelo celular...

Correu até o telefone e atendeu

- 'Alô!'

- 'Hina, cadê você?'

- 'Tenten?'

- 'Sim, ei vamos buscar a Sakura?'

- 'To sem guarda chuva' – Hinata abaixou a cabeça

- 'Er... Então tá'

- 'Espera um pouco por favorrrr!'

- 'Tudo bem... ' – Tenten respondeu

Hinata correu par ao celular, era Sai quem estava na linha, falou para que ele fosse com Tenten e eles desligaram.

Hinata voltou para seu lugar na janela.

**.:OoO:.**

- 'Bati, nas duas pontas!' – Sakura bateu com a peça do dominó na mesa

- 'Droga de novo!' – Sasuke juntou todas e embaralhou

- 'Quem manda!' – Sakura falou – 'Não sabe jogar'

- 'Mentirosa' – Sasuke pegou as peças e eles jogaram pela décima vez.

Jogaram a ultima vez e enjoaram, estavam sentados olhando para a mesa sem fazer um movimento, a não ser respirar e piscar.

Sakura pegou o Mp3 na bolsa e colocou a primeira música que lhe veio à mente. Ainda no ultimo volume.

- 'Que música você vai por?' – Sasuke olhou para o Mp3

- 'She will be loved' – e sorriu

- 'Mulheres ¬¬'

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_**(Bela rainha de apenas 18 anos)**_

_She had some troubles with herself_

_**(Ela não se aceitava muito bem)**_

_He was always there to help her_

_**(Ele sempre estava lá pra ajudá-la)**_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_**(Ela pertencia à outra pessoa)**_

Sasuke olhou para Sakura e viu um olhar um pouco triste no rosto dela, sentiu um aperto no coração sem saber o por que...

_I drove for miles and miles_

_**(Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas)**_

_And wound up at your door_

_**(E fui parar na sua porta)**_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_**(Eu tive você tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim)**_

_I want more_

_**(Eu quero mais)**_

Dessa vez, Sakura olhou para Sasuke, e viu que ele a olhava, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- 'Por que você ficou triste?' – Sasuke perguntou

- 'O que? Quem disse que eu estou triste?' – Sakura ficou surpresa

- 'Boba, da pra saber pelo seu olhar distante' - Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.

- 'É que... Meu pai cantava essa música para minha mãe todos os dias...' – Sakura sorriu

- 'E... Seus pais...' – Sasuke hesitou

Silencio... O barulho da chuva ecoou o local.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_**(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)**_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**(Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo)**_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_**(Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido)**_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_**(Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

- 'Eles… Eles morreram…' – Sakura olhou para Sasuke

- 'Desculpe...' – Sasuke ficou um pouco envergonhado, por faze-la lembrar

- 'Tudo bem... Já me acostumei... Por falar... Uchiha, nunca vi seus pais aqui' – Sakura olhou curiosa

- 'Meus pais também morreram' – os dois se encaravam

- 'Me desculpe...' – Sakura abaixou a cabeça

- 'Tudo bem'

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_**(Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta)**_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_**(Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda)**_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_**(Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro)**_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_**(Isto não importa mais)**_

**TOC TOC TOC**

Eles viraram para porta, e olharam de dentro, só que não podia ver, pois o vidro estava molhado.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Sasuke andou até a porta com Sakura, ele colocou a orelha na porta para ver se escutava vozes.

- 'E ai?' – Sakura estava na frente dele

- 'Nada...'

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_**(Não é sempre arco íris e borboletas)**_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_**(É o compromisso que nos faz ir em frente)**_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_**(Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta)**_

_You can come anytime you want_

_**(Você pode vir à hora que quiser)**_

- 'Quem está aí?' – Sasuke gritou

Nada...

- 'Por favor fale!' – dessa vez Sakura gritou

Nada de novo...

- 'Sakura... Eu vou abrir...'

- 'Espera! E se for um ladrão?'

- 'Hunf... QUEM É!'

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_**(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)**_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**(Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo)**_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_**(Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido)**_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_**(Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um tempo)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

Agora não tinha mais nenhum barulho, Sasuke se desencostou da porta e fitou Sakura, percebeu que ele era um pouco mais alto que ela.

- 'Sakura?'

- 'Eu?'

- 'Olha pela janela de novo'

- 'Sim senhor ¬¬'

- 'Vai logo'

_I know where you hide_

_**(Eu sei onde você se esconde)**_

_Alone in your car_

_**(Sozinha no seu carro)**_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_**(Sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é)**_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_**(Eu sei que adeus não significa nada)**_

_Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls_

_**(Volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair)**_

- 'Não vi nada!'

- 'Então vem aqui' – ele chamou-a para perto dele

Sakura se aproximou dele, ele pediu para que ela tentasse escutar, só que ela não escutou, Sasuke continuou encostado na porta e Sakura na frente dele, como se procurasse algo nele.

Tap on my window knock on my door

_**(Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta)**_

I want to make you feel beautiful

_**(Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda)**_

De repente a porta abre e empurra Sasuke o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, eles escutaram uma risada, mas isso já não importava, tinham que resolver a situação...

Afinal...

O que Sasuke estava fazendo em cima de Sakura?

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_**(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)**_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**(Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo)**_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_**(Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido)**_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_**(Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um tempo)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

_And she will be loved_

_**(E ela será amada)**_

- 'Sakura…'

A menina estava sem fala.

Tudo bem que Sasuke era lindo e tudo mais...

Mas acima de tudo ele era seu chefe!

Uma secretária jamais faz essas coisas com o chefe!

Mas agora, não importava. O que importava era a proximidade deles...

Sakura sentia seu coração bater totalmente fora de ritmo...

- 'Sakura' – Sasuke insitiu, apesar de nem escutar sua voz.

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura enquanto os dois fechavam os olhos lentamente...

**.:OoO:.**

Quando seus lábios iam se tocar a porta se abre totalmente e eles se separam da maneira mais rápida o possível.

Quem estava na porta?

Ninguém menos que Tenten com uma cara de eu-sou-demais e Sai com uma cara de ódio total.

- 'Sakura, viemos te buscar' – Tenten falou, vendo que a única coisa que Sai estava fazendo era encarar Sasuke mortalmente

- 'Ok, já vou, vou pegar meu Mp3' – e caminhou até a mesa

- 'Quem empurrou a porta?' – Sasuke perguntou

Sai apontou para Tenten que soltou uma risadinha...

A mesma risadinha de quando a porta fora aberta pela primeira vez...

- 'Pronto vamos, Sai você leva o Sasuke?' – falou Sakura apontando para Sasuke

- 'Desde quando eu sou Sasuke pra você Sakura?' – Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso e Sakura corou

- 'Eu chamo do que eu quiser!' – e saiu andando com Tenten

- 'Vai ficar parado ai?' – Sai falou de um jeito bem frio

- 'Acho que não' – e foi andando com Sai

**.:OoO:.**

- 'Tenten, como você sabia que a gente estava na porta?' – Sakura olhou pra ela

- 'Vou te contar... '

**Mini Flash Back**

- 'Ei você falou com a Hinata?' – Sai perguntou para a garota ao seu lado

- 'Muito pouco' – Tenten respondeu

- 'O que ela tinha afinal?' – Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha

- 'Preocupada com a Sakura' – Tenten sorriu

Sai levantou a cabeça, e depois fez uma careta e Tenten riu.

- 'Por que a careta?' – perguntou Tenten rindo um pouco

- 'Ela ta sozinha com o baka do Sasuke!' – praguejou Sai

- 'Sozinha mesmo?' – Tenten parou de andar e Sai olhou pra ela

- 'Sim, o que foi?' – Sai perguntou

Qualquer iria notar que Sai estava morrendo de ciúmes, e que queria ir o mais rápido o possível tirar. Mas Tenten não tinha isso em mente. Do nada Tenten puxa o moreno pelo pulso, como se tivesse algo muito importante a defender ou fazer.

- _"Mesmo sem eles se gostarem, eu vou fazer isso! Me desculpa Sai! Mas vai ser um show!" –_ Tenten pensava enquanto puxava Sai.

- _"Não gosto dessa cara..." _– Sai pensou com uma gota.

Tenten chegou bem rápido na lanchonete, que estava deserta que nem a rua... Forçou a vista e viu duas pessoas, que deduziu serem Sasuke e Sakura.

Eles pareciam bem aéreos.

- 'O que eles estão fazendo?' – Sai caminhou até a porta

- 'Sai não fala nada!' – falou Tenten mortalmente, e Sai calou a boca em um segundo.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Tenten escutou a diferença dos movimentos

**TOC TOC TOC**

E se colocou bem perto da porta ao perceber que estava aberta.

Passou um tempo e ela colocou a mão na porta, estava pesada, tinha alguém ali.

Andou até o vidro e viu Sasuke encostado na porta e Sakura na frente dele, foi de fininho e empurrou a porta, fazendo Sasuke cair em cima de Sakura.

**Fim do Mini Flash Back  
**

- 'TENTEN BAKA!' – gritou Sakura

- 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' – Tenten correu

- 'EI EU TO ME MOLHANDO!' – Sakura correu pro lado da menina de novo

- 'Foi mal n.n'

Todos foram para as suas devidas casas. Logo no outro dia, seria um longo dia, com um assunto novo para contar

**x-x-x-x-X .:OoO:. X-x-x-x-x-**

YOOOOOOOOO

Gostaram?

Fico horrível ¬¬"

Hoje TEM SEÇÃO ESPECIALLLLLLLLLL!

Enfim dedico esse cap. a todos que deixaram reviews... E a minha mais nova amiga: **Uzumaki Maria-chan!**

13 REVIEWS EU TO MUITO FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**.:OoO:.**

**Reviews:**

**S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee S2: **Arigatoooooooooooo Tatyyyyyyy TT

Brigada pela review D

Sasuke: Uh… O clã Uzumaki aumentou?

Eu: Dã, não ta vendo?

Sasuke: Depois eu que sou um ser frio ú.ú

Eu: MAIS EU NÃO GOSTO DE PERGUNTA IDIOTA!

Sasuke: Ta... De qualquer jeito próxima!

**Uchiha Neko: **Olha no que deu XD

Tenho certeza que ela mudou de idéia :B

Tah aqui um cap. Para todas vocês

Arigatou!

Sasuke: EU TENHO FILHAS? O.O"

Eu: Muitas! Veja as próximas

Sasuke: Vou ter um treco...!

Eu: Ainda foi da Sakura!

Sasuke: E como eu não lembro?

Eu: É que são muitos!

Sasuke: Arrrrrrrrr º0º PRÓXIMA!

**Uchiha Ayu: **Yo! Uchiha-chan

Sasuke não é doido de fazer isso com a Saky!

Além... Ele gosta º¬º

Gostou desse?

Tomara D

Sasuke: Duas...

Eu: Tem vinte!

Sasuke: O QUE!

Eu: n.n" calma brincadeira

Sasuke: Duas... PROXIMA!

**Uchiha ka-chan: **Acabou sendo obra da Tenten! A CUPIDA! XD

Gostou desse:)

Tomaraaa

Obrigada pela review

Sasuke: Três x.x – suando frio-

Eu: Haja dinheiro!

Sasuke: P-próxima!

**lenneth himura: **Orochi Jackson ahsuahsuahsuahusah!

Gostei dessa D

Claro que pode me chamar assim!

Sai ficou ciumento õo

Hehe

Sasuke: Três heheh só três

Eu: Tem mais¬¬

Sasuke: PROXIMAAAAAAAA! – suando frio de novo

**Dani-sama: **QUEM FOI O ESCRITOR BAKA QUE LHE MANDOU UM E-MAIL MAL CRIADO Ò.ó

E sua review não é inútil

Me faz felizzzzz º0º

Kissus!

Sasuke: Eu amo você... Você me ama... Somos uma família feliz – Indo embora de fininho  
Eu: Sasuke, eu também te amo! – sorriso sarcástico- E PARA COM MÚSICA DE BARNEY PATETÃO!

Sasuke: Ops... HAHAHA e ai chefinha :D

Eu: AO TRABALHO! - olhar mortal –

Sasuke: PROXIMAAAAAAAA!

**makie chan: **Você achaa D

Obrigada

É Sasuke OWNED ú.ú

Sasuke: OWNED! – atirando em uma foto do Orochimaru

Eu: Ok, você já acertou o pescoço, pode PARAR COM ISSO E TRABALHAR?

Sasuke: Er... Qual a fala?

Eu: Que tal próxima Ó TODO PODEROSO!

Sasuke: Próxima Ó TODO PODEROSO!

Eu: SASUKEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: Brincadeira o.o" Próxima!

**Haruno Sakura: **Aqui a continuação D

Espero que esteja boa!

Obrigada

Sasuke: -no banheiro-

Eu: ¬¬

Sasuke: - no banheiro-

Eu: Ò.ó!

Sasuke: - saindo do banheiro- Agora sim

Eu: ÒÓ – olhar de assustar o diabo- Sa-Su-Ke!

Sasuke: PROXIMA!

**Ester Midoki: **Obrigadaaaaaaa

Você me deu muito apoio vv

Valeu mesmo!

Sasuke: - dormindo na cadeira-

Eu: - berro - ACORDA!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ah é você...

Eu: ¬¬

Sasuke:D Próxima!

**rhuanna: **Quaseeeeeee XD

Ainda acontece!

Se o Sai não tivesse uma crise de ciúme XD

Obrigada pela review :-D

Sasuke: É ISSO AE SAI DESGRAÇADO ÕÕ

Eu: Sasuke – toma um gole do café – Faz o teu trabalho homem ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim chefinha! ¬¬! PROXIMA!

**Larry: **Não se roa por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr º0º

Ta aqui mais um cap :D

Espero que goste!

Sasuke: Ahã! Ahã! Ahã!

Eu: O que foi agora?

Sasuke: O novo jeito de dançar! Ahã! Ahã!

Eu: AHÃ! – puxo Sasuke pela gola da camisa - ¬¬ Você ganha dinheiro falando próxima esqueceu? ¬¬

Sasuke: eheheh... PROXIMA!PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAHÃAAAAAAAA!

Eu: Ai... SOCORROOOOOO!

Sasuke: PROXIMA!

**Uchiha Kaoru-chan: **Você gostou do primeiro Õõ XD

Legal!

Que bom!

Espero que tenha gostado desse!  
Já ne!

Sasuke: QUATROOOOOOO SAKURA VOCÊ TEVE QUATRO FILHAS E NÃO ME DISSE T.T

Eu: O mundo é bom meu querido primo amado!

Sasuke: Onde você quer chegar?

Eu: - mostra uma placa-

Sasuke: - engole seco – PROXIMA!

**Uzumaki Maria-chan: **Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia-channnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Pra você tah

Tah tahhhhhhhhhhh ;-;

Nem deu pra esperar você saiu XD

Até amanhã ou mais tarde :DDDDD

Sasuke: Ae... Naruto teve duas!

Eu: Na verdade foi a Hinata, Naruto não é gay e muito menos mulher!

Sasuke: Você sabe?

Eu: Eu vou fazer você beijar o chão!

Sasuke: PROXIMA!

Eu: NÃO TEM ANTA!

Sasuke: FIM?

Eu: Amem!

Sasuke: FIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Sala de produção**

Eu: - dividindo pipoca e refrigerante com Sasuke –

Sasuke: - comendo pipoca –

Sakura: - comendo pipoca-

Hinata: - comendo pipoca-

Tenten: - comendo pipoca –

Sai: - comendo pipoca-

**Todos vendo um filme de terror**

Eu: - abraçando meu primo Sasuke-

Sasuke: - me abraçando-

Sakura/Hinata/Tenten/Sai: - abraçando um ursinho-

**Todos olham par ao Sai**

Todos (menos Sai): URSINHO ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sai: ºoº O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Todos: (rindo): BIXINHAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sai: É DA SAKURA!

Sakura: O meu é o azul – mostra ursinho –

Sai: Tenten!

Tenten: Cinza! – mostra urso

Sai: Hinata!

Hinata: Verde claro! – mostra urso

Sai: da Moon!

Eu: Meu ursinho é o Sasuke! –aponta o Sasuke

Sai: Sasuke então n.n

Sasuke: Minha ursinha é a Moon ¬¬

Sai: ;---------------; Não sou veado! Vou beijar a Sakura

Sasuke: O QUE! – voa no Sai

Meninas: PORRADA! PORRADA!

**Câmera-men olhando para todos, com o rosto todo vermelho.**

Eu: Aconteceu algo?

Câmera-men: os leitores n.n"

Eu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA! TENTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – correndo pela sala-

**POF**

Eu: Itai! Sasuke sai de cima!

Sasuke: Quando a sakura sair de cima!

Sakura: Quando a Tenten sair daí!

Tenten: Hinata!

Hinata: A culpa do Sai!

Todos: SAI SEU GORDO!

**Todos ficam como em uma reunião urgente.**

Eu: Pois bem... O capitulo de amanhã vai ser

**PEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Sasuke: Ae! Bora embora prima!

Eu: Ugh... Programa foi pro lixo!

Todos: Sai vai fazer regime!

Eu: EU que devia reclamar o montinho foi em MIM!

Sasuke: Calma prima!

Eu: Quem quer sorvete??

Todos: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Todos vão embora...**

**Sala fica deserta**

**Cri...Cri...Cri...**


	4. Nota importante

**N/A:**

Bem... Antes de qualquer coisa um Olá!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando

- Ela mudou o nome da estória de novo?: Sim

- Ela excluiu o Capitulo quatro?: Sim

- Por que ela está fazendo isso?: Pois então, vou esclarecer!

Eu estava levando muita a brincadeira isso aqui, não me importava com os errinhos básicos e coisas básicas que são muito importantes.

Então eu irei reescrever o ultimo capitulo, para que não se confundam muito.

- É melhor que esquecer o conteúdo do antigo Capitulo quatro, por que eu vou mudar bastante!

Talvez muita gente não goste dessa Nova Autora, mas...

Muito Obrigada a todos!

Agora, como os dedicados leitores que passam seu tempo lendo e comentam, eu responderei as Reviews:

Comentários do Capitulo Três:

**Uchiha Ayu **_(Até que poderia, mas quanto mais demorar pro 'romance' chegar talvez dê mais vontade de ler)._

**Uchiha ka-chan **_(Casamento do Itachi? xD Não lembro bem dessa heh! Espero que goste do próximo Capitulo!)_

**lenneth himura **_Não me mate T.T Continuação daqui a pouco ;D)_

**Uzumaki Maria-chan **_(Oo Maria-chan tem ataques de riso xD)_

**Dani-sama **_(Eu acho essa música bem irritante xD é tadinho do Sai... Talvez a participação dele leve bomba a partir do próximo capitulo Oo)_

**Sakuras2Sasuke **_(Bem quanto a posse do Sasuke-nii-san teremos de conversar – põe óculos – Sakura está te esperando na sala 134 xD)_

**Uchiha Neko **_(Hehe! Talvez eu não faça mais comentários sobre Reviews e me dedique mais aos capítulos n.n!)_

**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2**_(º.º __AMANTEEEE! Zuera xD Não se preocupe, o Sasuke ta bem em pé ú.u)_

♥**sakurinha-chan****♥**_(Hehehehehe! Inglês perfeito hsuahsauhsa! Se ele cansar não ganha salário ú.u Obrigada pelo elogio!)_

**Ester Midoki **_(Nossa pessoal gostou mesmo do Sai gordinho xD)_

Comentários da 'Nota':

**Dani-sama**

**Rhu-chan **_(O.O Calma, capitulo daqui a pouco!)_

**lydhyamsf **_(Realmente isso promete!)_

♥**sakurinha-chan****♥**

Comentários do 'Capitulo cinco':

**lydhyamsf**

**Uchiha Neko**

**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2**

**Uchiha Ayu**

**Yamanaka Ino **_(Nossa Obrigada )_

**OoO**

Vou esclarecer algumas coisas...

Eu estava lendo minha estória, e percebi que estava muito... Digamos... "Fora do contexto".

Então eu irei me dedicar mais!

Algumas mudanças que serão visíveis: Sem emoticons, Personalidades, e outros...

**Dicas Para Estórias**

1. Deve evitar ao máx. a utiliz. de abrev., etc.

02. É desnecessário fazer-se empregar de estilo de escrita demasiadamente rebuscado. Tal prática advém de esmero excessivo que raia o exebicionismo narcisístico.

03. Anule aliterações altamente abusivas.

04. não esqueça as maiúsculas no início das frases.

05. Evite lugares-comuns como o diabo foge da cruz.

06. O uso de parênteses (mesmo quando for relevante) é desnecessário.

07. Estrangeirismo estão out; palavras de origem portuguesa estão in.

08. Evite o emprego de gíria, mesmo que pareça nice, sacou??... então valeu!

09. Palavras de baixo calão, porra, podem transformar o seu texto numa merda.

10. Nunca generalize: generalizar é um erro em todas as situações.

11. Evite repetir a mesma palavra, pois essa palavra vai ficar uma palavra repetitiva. A repetição da palavra vai fazer com que a palavra repetida desqualifique o texto onde a palavra se encontra repetida.

12. Não abuse das citações. Como costumava dizer um amigo meu: "Quem cita os outros não tem idéias próprias".

13. Frases incompletas podem causar

14. Não seja redundante, não é preciso dizer a mesma coisa de formas diferentes; isto é, basta mencionar cada argumento uma só vez, ou por outras palavras, não repita a mesma idéia várias vezes.

15. Seja mais ou menos específico.

16. Frases com apenas uma palavra? Jamais!

17. A voz passiva deve ser evitada.

18. Utilize a pontuação corretamente o ponto e a vírgula pois a frase poderá ficar sem sentido especialmente será que ninguém mais sabe utilizar o ponto de interrogação

19. Quem precisa de perguntas retóricas?

20. Conforme recomenda a A.G.O.P, nunca use siglas desconhecidas.

21. Exagerar é cem milhões de vezes pior do que a moderação.

22. Evite mesóclise. Repita comigo: "mesóclises: evitá-las-ei!"

23. Analogias na escrita são tão úteis quanto chifres numa galinha.

24. Não abuse das exclamações! Nunca!!! O seu texto fica horrível!!!!!

25. Evite frases exageradamente longas pois estas dificultam a compreensão da idéia nelas contidas e, por conterem mais que uma idéia central, o que nem sempre torna o seu conteúdo acessível, forçam, desta forma, o pobre leitor a separá-la nos seus diversos componentes de forma a torná-las compreensíveis, o que não deveria se, afinal de contas, parte do processo da leitura, hábito que devemos estimular através do uso de frases mais curtas.

26. Cuidado com a hortografia, para não estrupar a lingúa portuguêza.

27. Seja incisivo e coerente, ou não.

28. Não fique escrevendo (nem falando) no gerúndio. Você vai estar deixando seu texto pobre e estar causando ambigüidade, com certeza você vai estar deixando o conteúdo esquisito, vai estar ficando com a sensação de que as coisas ainda estão acontecendo. E como você vai estar lendo este texto, tendo certeza que você vai estar prestando atenção e vai estar repassando aos seus amigos, que vão estar entendendo e vão estar pensando em não estar falandodesta maneira irritante.

29. Outra barbaridade que tu deves evitar chê, é usar muitas expressões que acabem por denunciar a região onde tu moras, carajo!... Nada de mandar esse trem... Vixe... Entendeu bichinho?

30. Não permita que seu texto acabe por rimar, porque senão ninguém irá agüentar já que é insuportável o mesmo final escutar, o tempo todo sem parar.

**Curiosidades:**

Sbaia que nssoos ceebrros peodm ler uma fasre com taods as ltareas ebmahaaralds dieaxdno seenoemte a peiimrra e a utmila lrtea no lgaur?Pios na vdrdeae, nssoas mtnees não le a cdaa ltrea em si, mas sim a pvaalra com um tduo!Laegl não?


	5. Uchiha's e Haruno's

**Dicionário da Fic:**

**Onee-chan - **Irmã mais velha/ **Otto-san – **Pai/ **Sugoi – **Legal!/ **Ja Mata** – Tchau!/ **Arigatou** – Obrigado/ **Domo** – Olá/ **Nani **– O que?/ **Sumimasen:** - Desculpe-me/** Gomen ne:** Desculpe/** Iterashai:** Até logo!/** Itekimasu:** Estou saindo!/** Itadakimasu: **Vamos comer!/** Moshi Moshi:** Alô!/** Ohayo:** Bom dia!/** Ototo**: irmão mais novo/** Gomen:** Desculpa/** Kawaii**: Fofo/** Hai:** Sim/** Iie:** Não/ **Bikkuri:** Surpresa/ **Baka:** Idiota/ **Oyasuminasai:** Boa Noite (ao despedir)/ **Kami-sama:** Deus/ **Konichi wa** – Boa tarde/ **Konban wa** – Boa noite/ **Genki** – Feliz

**

* * *

**

**Anjos**

**Capitulo quatro: Uchiha's e Haruno's**

* * *

_Para MeRRy-aNNe_

_Que não me deixou desanimar, esperando com expectativa à continuação da minha estória._

Boa leitura a todos.

**.:OoO:.**

_A garota corria por todos os lados tentando achar algum vulto na rua deserta. Já cansada de correr ajoelhou-se e olhou tristemente para o chão, um carro passou ao seu lado, e parou no final da rua._

_Uma pessoa desceu do carro e colocou a mão no ombro da garota. Virou-se assustada e viu dois olhos verdes, mas não conseguiu ver o resto da pessoa._

'_Você é minha irmã?' – a pessoa sorriu – 'Você tem cabelos pretos... ' – e olhou pra frente, depois sorriu novamente e olhou nos olhos da garota – 'E olhos azuis claros' – depois largou o ombro dela e se virou, saindo correndo dali, mas antes de desaparecer gritou._

'_Até depois irmã!' – e entrou no carro, desaparecendo de vez_

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM_

A garota abriu os olhos bruscamente ao ouvir o som estridente do despertador. Espreguiçou-se ainda sonolenta e desligou o aparelho que continuava a apitar histericamente. Esfregou os olhos com os dedos indicadores, na esperança de se livrar logo do sono que a consumia e deu um enorme bocejo abafado por uma das mãos.

Sentou-se na cama, seus olhos correram por todo o quarto até parar na porta do banheiro.

Levantou-se e foi pra o banheiro, tirou o pijama e entrou no chuveiro. Tomou um banho demorado, espantando toda a preguiça. Saiu do banheiro enrolando-se na toalha. Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu o melhor terninho que tinha, vestiu-o com entusiasmo e olhou-se no espelho.

Arrumou seu cabelo num coque alto, ajeitando a franja para que ela não atrapalhasse sua vista. Pegou seus estojinho de maquiagem e passou uma leve sombra, acompanhada de um batom bem claro. Admirou seu reflexo no espelho por alguns instantes e um belo sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ainda olhando pra si mesma no espelho comentou:

"O que acha?" – sem obter resposta – "Também acho que ficou bom..." – Soltou uma gargalhada divertida e pegando seus sapatos e sua bolsa, saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas saltitando, com um sorriso radiante. Entrou na cozinha, encontrando seu pai em frente ao fogão esquentando algumas panquecas e o gato deitado perto da mesa, dando miados alegres.

"Ohayou Otto-san! Ohayou Hiro-kun!" – cumprimentou-os alegremente, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

"Olá, Yume-chan" – Seu pai respondeu, apenas virando o rosto para olhá-la e depois voltando à atenção novamente para as panquecas.

O sorriso da garota desapareceu aos poucos, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. Ela largou os sapatos no chão, indo à direção a mesa, ainda observando o pai e o irmão, ela sentou numa cadeira, depositando a bolsa no colo. Hiro bebia seu leite despreocupadamente. Seu pai desligou o fogo, pegou um prato com as panquecas e depositou-o a mesa.

"Er... cadê a Onee-chan?" – Yume perguntou ainda sem entender o comportamento dos dois.

"Ela saiu cedo..." – o Pai respondeu pegando uma das panquecas e pondo-a em seu prato.

"Mas... logo hoje?" – Yume indagou incrédula, pegou uma das panquecas sem tirar os olhos do pai e começou a comê-la vagarosamente.

"Acho melhor você se apressar, Yume. Assim chegará atrasada..." – Seu pai murmurou depois de engolir uma porção da comida. Yume olhou para o relógio. Ele tinha razão. Ela comeu tudo bem rápido, calçou seus sapatos, colocou sua bolsa no braço e saiu da casa.

**.:OoO:.**

"Meu dia já começou ruim... e pra completar estou atrasada" – murmurou olhando pela milésima vez para o seu relógio de pulso e virando mais uma esquina para chegar a Rua do seu trabalho. Agora ela corria pela calçada passando pelas pessoas que também andavam e corriam pela rua. Seus olhos finalmente focalizaram o prédio a alguns metros e ela deu mais uma olhada para o relógio.

"Kami... Itachi-sama não vai gostar nada disso..." – disse baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior um pouco nervosa, olhou para os lados para ver se vinha algum carro e atravessou a pista junto com outras pessoas que estavam à espera dessa brecha para passar para o outro lado da rua.

Abriu as portas do prédio, entrando na recepção. Uma ou duas pessoas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras, esperando para serem atendidas. Yume visualizou suas amigas de trabalho, Kohana e Yura, atrás do balcão e sorriu indo em direção as amigas. Já fazia quase dois meses que trabalhava como secretária do chefe da empresa, e desde então era amiga das duas.

"Olá, garotas" – cumprimentou-as com um sorriso esperançoso, aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta das duas.

"Oi, Yume" – Kohana deu um meio sorriso para garota e voltou a digitar algo no computador. Yura, que estava no telefone, apenas lhe deu um_ tchauzinho_ e voltou a falar no aparelho. O sorriso da mais nova murchou novamente e ela observou as amigas, abismada. O que estava acontecendo com todos? Por que ninguém lhe dava atenção? Será que...?

"Yume-chan, é melhor você se apressar, não?" – Kohana comentou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador – "O Itachi-sama já chegou... Está lá em cima no escritório".

"Ahhh!" – Yume pareceu finalmente despertar para a realidade e saiu correndo para os elevadores, apertando seguidas vezes o botão para chamar a cabine. _Por que tudo acontece comigo?_ Ela pensou entrando no elevador e apertando o botão do último andar da mesma forma que o outro.

Pareceu uma eternidade até o elevador chegar ao seu destino, o nervosismo da garota aumentava gradativamente. _Será que ele irá brigar comigo?_ Desde que ela entrara na empresa nunca chegara atrasada, não sabia o que iria falar para seu chefe, que desculpa iria dar? A porta do elevador se abriu, ela saiu e entrou na sala, apressada. Não havia ninguém. _Claro sua baka, ele está na sala dele!_ Pensou novamente.

Largou a bolsa na mesa e sentou-se de frente para o computador, ligando-o. Ela sempre chegava antes que ele e já deixava tudo pronto, os horários dos compromissos, os papéis que ele a mandava digitar... Tudo! E agora não tinha nada! Ele devia estar a julgando uma irresponsável... _Sua Baka!_

Abriu rápido a pasta de compromissos do computador, achou o dia certo e mandou imprimir, pegando depois o papel da impressora e indo em direção a porta. Ajeitou a roupa e respirando fundo, bateu na mesma, ao ouvir um _entre_, a abriu.

O advogado escrevia calmamente algo numa folha de papel, enquanto analisava outra folha com atenção. Seu cabelo caia displicente pela testa escondendo seus olhos. Yume respirou fundo novamente andando em sua direção, seus passos ecoavam no impecável chão de madeira do escritório e quanto mais se aproximava de seu chefe mais seu medo aumentava. _O que ele fará?_

"O-ohayou, I-Itachi-sama..." – murmurou receosa, não conseguindo evitar a gagueira e olhando hesitante para o homem. Itachi desprendeu os olhos do papel e a encarou com a expressão indecifrável, observando-a dos pés a cabeça. Um sorriso maroto teimou em tentar aparecer em seus lábios ao ver a secretária o olhando nervosamente, mas ele o controlou, continuando sério.

"Está atrasada, Yume" – falou friamente, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela. Yume sentiu o ar fulgir dos pulmões e engoliu em seco, ao ouvir a voz sem emoção do advogado.

"Sumimasen, Itachi-sama. Eu... eu... Eu demorei a levantar hoje e como estava com muito sono, tomei um banho bem demorado e..."

"Isso não me interessa" – ele a cortou. Yume arregalou os olhos perante a afirmação dele. Dessa vez, Itachi não conseguiu controlar um sorriso torto que brotou de seus lábios, ao perceber o qual _graciosa_ a garota ficava quando assustada – "Se você chegasse atrasada numa reunião ou até mesmo num tribunal falaria isso para todos?".

Yume abaixou a cabeça fitando os pés. Era verdade, ele tinha toda razão. Seus descuidos pessoais não tinham nada haver com ele, ela tinha um horário e devia cumpri-lo e não dar desculpas esfarrapadas sobre seus hábitos matinas.

"Sumimasen" – ela continuou olhando para o chão. Não conseguia encará-lo, estava morrendo de vergonha. _Você é mesmo uma baka imprestável!_ Sua consciência fazia questão de repetir essa frase milhões de vezes, sua cabeça latejava em arrependimento e tudo o que ela queria era sair logo dali.

"Basta dizer que se descuidou com o horário hoje" – ele continuava observando-a – "Se por um acaso se atrasar novamente, quero desculpas convincentes".

"Hai" – ela levantou a cabeça encarando-o timidamente – "Aqui estão os horários" – disse estendendo o papel para ele.

"Já me encarreguei disso" – ele respondeu apontando para outro papel em cima de sua agenda, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

"Ah..." – ela recolheu a folha segurando-a com as duas mãos. Um silêncio se instalou sobre os dois. Itachi esperava calmamente por qualquer ato vindo da garota, seus olhos continuavam a mirá-la sem transparecer nem sequer um vestígio de emoção. Yume também esperava que ele dissesse algo, mas ao passar alguns segundos ela percebeu que ele queria que **ela** falasse. _O que ele quer?_

"Hum... O senhor precisa de algo? Tem algo para eu digitar ou escrever?" – ela indagou, com um pequeno sorriso. Será que era isso que ele queria? Que ela reparasse os erros, mostrando-se interessada a trabalhar?

"Iie..." – ele falou simplesmente, sem fazer movimento algo, apenas o sutil mover de seus lábios finos.

"Então... como posso ajudar o senhor? O que tenho que fazer?" – ela proferiu ainda meio incerta, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas. Outro pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do advogado, ele encostou as costas na confortável poltrona e cruzou os braços em cima do peito másculo.

"Você é uma boa aprendiz, Yume" – comentou, observando a hesitação da garota se extinguir e um sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto infantil – "Aprende muito rápido" – completou, percebendo agora um brilho encantador nos olhos da secretária.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sama" – ela responde radiante, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada – "Fico muito feliz!"

"Por enquanto não preciso de nada..." – ele falou voltando sua atenção para o que antes fazia antes da garota entrar na sala.

"Hai..." – ela falou ainda sorrindo, olhando o advogado escrever na folha – "Com licença" – completou educadamente saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Não conseguiu evitar um longo suspiro, enquanto voltava para a cadeira. _Você é uma boa aprendiz, Yume._ Mordeu os lábios inferiores tentando gravar o semblante do chefe ao proferir aquela frase.

"Ele estava sorrindo" – sussurrou para si própria. Era raro ver Uchiha Itachi sorrir, na maioria das vezes seus sorrisos eram maliciosos, o que dizia que ele estava tramando algo... Yume já havia percebido isso. Mas aquele sorriso foi diferente – "Ele sorriu para mim..." – murmurou novamente rindo para si mesma.

**.:OoO:.**

"Escritório do Sr. Uchiha"

'_Yume-san? Estão subindo alguns clientes do Itachi-sama, sim?'_ – Yume reconheceu a voz. Era a recepcionista.

"Hai, Kohana-san" – respondeu e desligou o telefone ao ver que a outra já havia desligado.

De repente a porta se escancarou. Yume assustou-se ao se deparar com o Uchiha mais novo.

Ao lado dele estava uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, segurando um bloco de papeis, e mais atrás estava o assistente, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yume-san, avise ao Itachi-sama que o irmão dele está aqui, por favor." – Falou Kiba sorrindo.

"Hai, um momento, por favor," – se virou e pegou um telefone, discou o número sete e esperou o chefe dela atender.

'_Moshi Moshi? Itachi falando'_

"Itachi-sama, o seu irmão quer falar com você."

'_Hai, mande-o entrar' _

"Hai!" – e desligou – "Sasuke-sama, entre, por favor, e você" – aponta pra Sakura – "Você vai ficar aqui pra preencher a ficha, por favor,".

"Sakura..." – Sasuke se virou pra ela e deu um sorriso – "Você consegue fazer essa ficha?"

"Ora seu..."

Sasuke deu mais um pequeno sorriso e caminhou até a sala do seu irmão, abriu vagarosamente a porta e entrou rapidamente, logo fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois se virou e caminhou na direção do irmão mais velho, parando em frente a ele, do outro lado da mesa e se sentou na cadeira.

Itachi fez um sinal para Sasuke esperar, que respondeu com um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Esperando pacientemente o irmão largar aquele _telefone_, nunca soube o que o irmão tanto fala!

"Pronto... Sasuke... O que _diabos _você ta fazendo aqui?" – perguntou colocando o telefone no gancho.

"Itachi, pacientemente eu vim negociar com você!" – deu um sorriso – "Como você sabe, eu sou dono do Clover, e você é dono das cinco empresas Uchiha's e ainda é Advogado..." – franziu o cenho, dando leve sinal de irritação – "Pelo que sei, quando eu fizesse 20 anos você me passaria a direção de três das empresas"

"Oh! É isso?" – pegou novamente o _telefone _e discou o número três.

'_Moshi Moshi, Yume falando'_

"Yume, preciso daqueles papeis"

'_O das empresas Uchiha's Itachi-sama?'_

"Sim, traga-os aqui, por favor," – e desligou, colocando novamente o aparelho no gancho – "Sasuke, você deveria ter vindo aqui um ano atrás"

"Hn... Itachi... Você sabe que apesar de tudo eu vivo ocupado..." – e a porta se abriu, revelando Yume com um bloco que deveria conter entre 10 e 20 páginas.

"Sumimasen, não queria interromper..." – e direcionou o olhar para o chão, com o rosto um pouco corado.

"Tudo bem Yume, agora me dê os papeis, por favor..." – a garota se aproximou e entregou o bloco para ele, logo depois pedindo licença e se retirando.

Itachi suspirou e olhou para o irmão, que estava esperando uma explicação, pela quantia de papel presente.

"Cinco são das empresas, e os outros são para confirmar os gastos que você futuramente pode fazer..." – sorriu, sabia que Sasuke odiava assinar papeis, mas era realmente preciso – "Que cara é essa maninho?" – e ligou o computador.

"Ora, não sou você, que tem vicio de papel..." – e os dois riram juntos...

O que realmente não faziam juntos há **muito** tempo.

**.:OoO:.**

_Tec Tec Tec_

O barulho do teclado era o único som no local, era como se as garotas não quisessem se falar, ou não tinham assunto.

"Ah! Aqui, podemos começar Sakura-san" – e sorriu para a Haruno que apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

"Idade?" – Yume perguntou pronta pra digitar.

"21" – e olhou para a garota

"Onde trabalha, e trabalha como o que?" – _Tec Tec_, continuou digitando.

"Trabalho na lanchonete Clover, como secretária"

"Seu nome?" – _Tec_ e parou de digitar para esperar a resposta.

"Ha-" – Sakura foi cortada pelo telefone, que começou a tocar interrompendo o suposto silencio.

A garota pegou o telefone, falou um pouco e desligou, levantou-se e saiu de trás da mesa.

"Sumimasen, já volto" –

Se dirigiu até uma porta escondida pelas paredes do escritório do chefe dela, voltou de lá com uma bandeja, uma jarra com uma pequena quantia de conteúdo e dois copos, e entrou na sala do Uchiha mais velho, saindo de lá somente com a bandeja, e a jarra de vidro, que agora estava vazia.

"Pode dizer seu nome" – Yume falou e fechou a porta da sala do chefe, com a bandeja na mão direita e deu um passo pra frente.

"Haruno Sakura"

Yume arregalou os olhos e a bandeja caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho estridente, logo depois a jarra se espatifou, fazendo pedaços de vidros se espalharem, a Haruno se assustou e se levantou da cadeira, e ficaram as duas se encarando.

**.:OoO:.**

"Sasuke, da pra parar de enrolar com os papeis?" – Itachi perguntou olhando para o irmão, que estava com uma mão na cabeça e dando pequenas batidas na mesa com a ponta da caneta. – "Parece que tem medo do papel" – e tomou um gole de água.

"Isso é complicado!" – e assinou na linha em branco – "Tenho que ler ainda, e isso cansa" – suspirou e largou a caneta ao lado dos papeis, pegando o copo e bebendo um gole, depois o depositando novamente na mesa.

"Sasuke, eu não sou ladrão sabia?" – e bebeu mais um gole – "Assina logo tudo de uma vez" – e balançou o copo, fazendo o conteúdo girar lentamente.

"Claro chefinho" – falou sarcástico – "Como vou ter tanta certeza?"

"Baka" – foi à resposta de Itachi, colocando o copo na mesa.

Sasuke terminou de assinar, arrumou os papeis e devolveu-os ao irmão mais velho, que deu uma rápida olhada pra ver se não faltava nada.

"Oti-" – Itachi parou, assim que ouviu o estridente barulho da bandeja, seguido do barulho da jarra e franziu o cenho irritado – "O que _diabos _a Yume fez?" – levantou-se seguido de Sasuke e saíram da sala, encontrando duas meninas paralisadas.

Yume levou as mãos à boca, com o corpo ainda tremulo, e perguntou:

"V-Você... é Haruno Sakura? Haruno?" – ela perguntou, e Itachi abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Sakura o impediu.

"S-Sim... Mas qual o problema?" – voltando ao normal.

"O problema... é que eu sou sua irmã..."

Todos na sala arregalaram os olhos, menos Itachi, que deu um sorriso de lado, por que ele ouviu Yume comentar algo sobre a familia dela.

"Minha... Irmã?" – Sakura perguntou – "Mas a minha família morreu..."

"E-Eu sou Haruno Yume... A segunda sobrevivente... do Acidente ocorrido na nossa família..."

E todos esperaram a reação de Sakura.

**.:OoO:.**

**N/A: **Oe minna! Voltando eu revivi a história! Sem Kyo, sem intromissões e um clima com a recém-descoberta!

Espero que tenham gostado ta?

E deixem reviews me dizendo os defeitos, que eu corrigirei com muita força de vontade!

Para quem acompanha **As princesas e os segredos da corte**, terá um presente amanhã!

(Reviews respondidas na nota anterior xD)

Reviews na minha nota (se tiver mais alguem eu não vi, me perdoe):

**thamii-chan: **_Obrigada pelo elogio_

**Kiyuii-chan: **_Arigatou! Claro que pode pegar os meus 30 pontos! E se tiver problema na hora de copiar, pode pegar no meu perfil, que eu atualizei!_

Beijos e Obrigada!

**Saky-Moon**


End file.
